


I Think That It's Best If We Both Stay

by broner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But also, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, domestic squabble, umm how do i put this its not really fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broner/pseuds/broner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t afford to keep shelling out cash on my broken electronics,” Louis groans.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to chuck less expensive things at my head next time,” Liam reasons.</p>
<p>(break up/make up but without the break up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think That It's Best If We Both Stay

**Author's Note:**

> what can I say. this is literally just based on a Taylor Swift song.   
> big thanks to Anna, who is my fave.

"What the fuck, Louis?" Liam shouts angrily.

"I-" Louis says, dazed, dropping his hand back down to his side and forgetting all about being upset.

"You're insane," Liam says, turning around and all but stomping to their bedroom, slamming the door loudly.

If Louis had the presence of mind he would roll his eyes at Liam's childishness, but given the circumstances, he's not sure he has the moral high ground to accuse anyone else of being childish. He did just throw his phone at his boyfriend's head.

God. Louis threw a phone at Liam's head. He can't even really remember what they started shouting about, something stupid like Liam not buying the right kind of milk, he thinks. Definitely not anything worth throwing his fucking mobile at Liam's head. It’s not as if Louis’ never thrown anything at Liam before, because he has; pillows, food, tantrums, himself, but Louis’ never thrown anything that could have hurt Liam, and he feels like shit about it right now.

Louis has been having the worst day, starting with a horrible test in his least favourite class, Niall spilling his juice on Louis' chips at lunch, being late for football practice, and ending with this stupid fight with Liam.

If all that other shit hadn't happened before Liam bought skim milk instead of two percent, Louis' phone would have remained snug in his hand instead of whizzing violently past Liam's head. Louis is a lot of things, but crazy usually isn't one of them.

Louis slumps down onto the couch and hopes nearly taking Liam's eye out with an iPhone isn't a deal breaker.

 

***

 

It’s been a couple hours, Louis thinks. He’s watched one cooking show about eating healthy on a budget, two episodes of The Real Housewives of Wherever (he feels slightly better about the drama in his own life now), and part of an episode of Breaking Bad, which made him feel even worse because he always watches Breaking Bad with Liam and Jesse Pinkman was crying which kind of made Louis want to cry too. He had to turn it off.

He’s now sitting on the floor beside the couch, staring at his phone’s freshly cracked screen, thumb hovering over the send button. It’s a bit ridiculous, Louis thinks, to text someone who is literally in the room next to him, but Louis figures Liam deserves some space right now. Also, he would prefer to have his text ignored rather than to knock on the door and get ignored there.

He sends the text, promise not to throw anything if you come out so we can talk x, hoping that making a joke about their fight will smooth things over a little bit. It’s worth a shot anyways.

Liam doesn’t text back, but Louis can hear movement in the bedroom so he figures the message was received. He stands up and fiddles with the bottom of his shirt nervously, then sits down on the couch only to shoot back up when he hears the door down the hall creak open.

“Okay, let’s talk,” Liam voice comes from down the hall. “No more throwing though, yeah?”

Louis is about to give his reassurance on the apparently necessary No Throwing policy when Liam comes into view and he laughs instead. “Where the hell did you get that?”

Liam grins from behind the face guard and gestures to the green and yellow helmet he’s wearing, “What, this? Harry left it here a while back, I think.”

The tension from hours earlier drains from both the room and Louis’ shoulders as he raises his eyebrows and laughs, “And you just thought you should wear Harry’s Packers helmet while we had a talk?”

“Just wanted to be safe,” Liam says seriously. Louis feels absolutely awful for all of two seconds before he catches the upward quirk of Liam’s lips and scowls. Liam laughs.

“Oh god, shut up. I was going to apologize for being crazy, but apparently-”

“You weren’t being crazy,” Liam interrupts. Louis gives him a look and he amends, “Alright you being kind of crazy. But your phone didn’t hit me or anything so we’re good, yeah?”

“Liam, I threw my phone at your face because you bought the wrong kind of milk. That’s a little fucking mad, I’d be way more pissed than you are now if you threw your phone at me.”

Liam shrugs. “I was really pissed about an hour ago, Tommo, but I figure you weren’t just upset about the milk, and now I’m more concerned about what’s got you all bothered than I am mad myself.”

Honestly, sometimes Louis isn’t sure Liam is a real person.

“I just had a really shit day, honestly. Everything was going wrong and then I got home and you bought that awful milk and then we were yelling and I just. I’m sorry.” Louis looks down at the ground, embarrassed, “I shouldn’t have thrown anything and I’m really glad it didn’t hit you.”

“If it did hit me I might’ve gotten a cool scar from it, though.”

“Contrary to the evidence, I quite like your face and I don’t want to mess it up, actually,” Louis huffs.

“Hey,” Liam soothes, “It’s alright. No scars here. And I can go out and get some new milk, no problem. We’re good.”

Liam’s offer draws a laugh out of Louis, “You’re so dumb, Liam.”

“Really feeling the love here today,” Liam says dryly.

“I do love you, you know,” Louis says, “But I think you should probably take that helmet off before you go anywhere in public.

Liam shoots him a crinkly eyed grin, “I suppose you’re right, wouldn’t want to embarrass you at the grocery store.”

“Exactly, I can’t be linked to someone who goes about wearing American football shit, I’d have to ditch you for sure.”

Liam takes off Harry’s ridiculous helmet and grabs his keys off the side table, “Coming then?”

“Yeah, might as well,” Louis decides. “You think we could stop somewhere and get my screen fixed while we’re out?” He asks, nudging Liam’s side with a wink.

“Only if you’re paying,” Liam teases, tucking an arm around Louis’ waste.

“I can’t afford to keep shelling out cash on my broken electronics,” Louis groans.

“You’ll have to chuck less expensive things at my head next time,” Liam reasons.

“As long as you drink all that skim milk shit on your own I promise to only throw the cheapest of things at your head for the rest of our lives, Liam Payne.”

“Wow,” Liam smiles, eyes crinkling up, “What an excellent deal.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at comfyyenoughbroo if you're into that


End file.
